


it all worked out?

by theaterenerd25



Series: sanders sides one shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Fairy, Human Logan, Human Patton, fairy roman, fairy virgil, they become fairys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25
Summary: Patton- doesnt have a good family. when a axident leaves him close to death, Roman and Virgil, two fairys that he has befriended have to use the last resort to save his life
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: sanders sides one shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194206
Kudos: 13





	it all worked out?

"PATTON!" The two fairys flapped their colourfull wings hard as they flew over t the human, who barely managed to make it to his bed before stumbled, falling over into his blankets, warms red bloo flooding from the deep cut on his forehead, Virgil and roman landed next to the barely consios human, eyes wide with shock and fear  
"oh my god....." Virgil got out "wh- what do we do? hes losing consiosness!'  
"I dont know!" Romans voice was almost giving out "I dont kn- wait!" Virgils eyes widened as he relized what Roman was thinking  
"the spell.." He looked to Patton, who apeared to be unconsios "but he said-"  
"you can do it..." Patton mumbled "as long as I can see Logi again..." Patton managed to smile a bit at the thought of his boyfreind  
"you will pat.." Virgil muttered as patto lost consiosness "we proise"  
"we need to do it now." Roman said  
"o-ok" Virgil felt his magic build up as a purple orb of light apeared in his hands, next to him, roman had red, they both focased their magic on patton, when they relesed it, they were both hit with a wave of dizzyness and exaustion, that they both crumpled to their knees, watching as their magic took effect. a blue glow surronded the human, first focasing on his head, and healing the cut on his head, then it spread across his body, Patton shrunk to be their size, and buetiful sky blue wings with markings in grey, white, and lighter softer shades of blue that were shaped like hearts, a rainbow flower crown apeared on his honey brown hair, and his ears became pointed. Next to him apeared a small bag, like the one fairys are born with, it would have a second pair of clothes and when you put one of them in wil magicly fix and clean your clothes, it would also have a small bottle for water, and a container for food.  
"it- worked-" Roman was breathing as if he had just ran a marathon "w-what now..?"  
"we-' Virgil seemed just as exausted "we should rest for a few minutes, then try to fly him to Logan"  
*********************************************  
it wasnt hard to get Patton to logan, first because Logan lived in a apartment just down the road, the same place he had lived since his parents death, and second, because Patton was extremly light. the fairys reached Logans window, gently tapping on it to get his attention, Logan looked up from the book he was reading, he coucldnt recegnise patton at first ,because of the size, and the fact that Roman was carying him bridal style, making a shadow fall over his face.  
"what happened?" Logan said as soon as he opened his window, allowing the fairys to fly in "is something wrong with Patton?"  
"well uh-" Virgil studdered, Roman sighed and lay Patton out on Logans bed, were they had landed, Logans eyes widened  
"wh- h-he- is he ok?" Logans voice almost seemed to glitch, as it always did when he was suprised or scared  
"he is- now" Roman said "there was nothing else that we could have done..."  
"you cant turn him back?" logan knew the anser even before Virgil shook his head sadly "then theres only one thing to do-" Logan, who had turned around as he spoke, wirled back to face the fairys "do it to me"  
the fairys were startled, completly unprepared for him to say that "what?"  
"do it to me- please. Patton is the thing that matters ost in the world to me, if he is doing this, I will do everything in my ability to join him"  
"Logan. we cant undo it, the rest of your life-" Logan stopped him, determination clear in his eyes  
"he is more important" Virgil and Roman looked at each other  
"okay..." they both cast the spell, witch surronded him, he shrunk to their size, and blueish dragonfly wings extended from his back. as the transformation finished he was lowered to the bed, stumbling forward a bit. the two fairys watched as he inspected his new wings, smiling softy, he experimentally fluttered one of them. he touched on of his strands of raven black hair, wich now was tipped with deep blue. his outfit had also changed, from the pajamas he had been wearing before. He now wore a black shirt with a blue tie, and jeans, on his feet were boots that were soft and flexible. he looked over at roman and virgil "thank you" he smiled "now we wait for Patton"  
******************************************  
Patton slowly opened his eyes, sitting up quickly when he remembered what had happened. He saw Virgil sitting infront of him, facing the window  
"Virgil?" when Virgil turned and saw him, a wave of relief washed over his face  
"Patton!" He hugged Patton, carefully avoiding his new wings "I was so scared!"  
when Virgil finally relesed him, he looked around finally recegnising the room they were in  
"is this- Logans room? were is he? weres Roman?" Virgil smiled  
"logan- has a suprise for you"  
a voice came from the floor next to the bed "is he awake?" Roman  
"yeah! come up!" Patton heard the familier flaps of Romans wings and- another pair of wings? these were faster, more like a dragonfly. Roman landed on the bed, with another fairy next to him  
Logan.  
Patton opened his mouth, but no words came out  
"hey star..." Logan said, walking over and hugging him "I like your new look"  
"logan...?" Patton choked up, tears begining to fall down his cheeks "why are you-?"  
"I asked virgil and Roman" Patton looked at him, his face wet  
"why? you had your whole life ahead of you"  
Logan buzzed his wings a bit before replying "you are the only thing that matters" Patton wrapped his arms around him, smiling as tears fell down his face  
"logie..."  
*********************************************************  
when Patton had finally stopped crying, Virgil spoke "we should stay here for the night, since patton was unconsios most of the day, its late now- plus-" he added "we are exausted from doing that spell twice! do you know how difficult it is to transform humans into three inch tall winged mythical creatres?!"  
after a moment of silence, patton spoke "no?" and they all broke off into hysterical laughter. they all ate some food that they found in logans apartment, then Roman and Virgil curled up next to each other on a pillow, patton and logan on another  
*********************************************************  
"so-" Roman said as they flew through the forest "can I ask you something patton?"  
"sure!" Patton replied  
"in your room- there was a photo of you and a boy. who was that?"  
logan and pattons expressions darkened "that was my brother, he went missing in the woods about a year ago"  
"I-Im sorry for asking..." Roman mumbled, they landed on the ground  
"this is it!" Virgil said trying to lighten the mood as they landed, it was a tree, mostly hollow inside but kept alive with magic, glowing crystalls were on the inside lighting it up, and there were areas were there was still wood, so it acted as a floor when you get higher up  
"wow..." sudenly there was a voice from inside  
"Virgil!" a fairy wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it stepped ot, he wore sunglasses and his hair had orange tips, but other than that, he looked very similer to Virgil   
"Remy?" Virgil said "we havent seen you for so long! I was worried!" logan looked beetween the two fairys, deciding they were probobly brothers  
"I had- some stuff- going on" Remy said "who are these two?"  
"this is Patton and logan" Roman said  
"sup babes, im Remy, the emo nighmares brother" he looked back to virgil and Roman "I have someone you should meet, hes the reason Iv been gone"  
******************************************************  
Patton and Logan both gasped when they saw him, sitting on a rock just outside the tree, pink wings spread out in the warm sun, was Emile.  
Pattons brother  
Patton just froze in place for a moment, the other looked back at him with consern  
"EMI!" the pink winged fairy turned upon hearing the voice, eyes widening in shock when he saw patton  
"PATTON!" they each flew to each other, wraping their arms around each other  
"emile...." Patton cried into his brothers shoulder "your alive....." "pat-" Emile was shocked, wrapping his arms around pattons shakng body ******************************************************  
"so- Remy?" Virgil said, Logan patton and emile sat a bit away from them, catching up "what happened?"  
"I found him badly injured in the woods, and used my magic to put him in a enchanted sleep were he couldnt die I healed him, and woke him up, and we became closer- and- were dating now. I mentioned the spell and he wanted me to do it"  
"well- one thing for sure" Virgil said with a happy sigh " this is defenetly were those three belong"


End file.
